


Mistaken Identity

by ThatMasterOnline



Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMasterOnline/pseuds/ThatMasterOnline
Summary: Ajay escapes the bus, but he's interrogated as a member of the Golden Path. Clearly De Pleur has no idea exactly who it is under his taser...





	1. Kidnapping

“What’s happening?”

“Shh!” 

Darpan silenced him with an urgent sound, and Ajay fell silent, uneasy. Whatever was happening outside did not sound good. Things went from bad to worse as a couple of the men in the back got antsy and tried to run off. They got shot. The bus driver tried to protect them by shooting at the guards, killing one, but then he was killed. And then the remaining guards turned their guns on him.

“Oh shit!”

All hell was breaking loose. He heard screams, people were dying, he saw sparks as bullets bounced off the bus. Darpan pushed him away towards the back of the bus, and he opened the door, falling to the ground and scrambling away, Darpan right behind him. The guards were too busy killing everyone to notice their escape. They ran until they couldn’t anymore, Ajay dropping to his hands and knees as he panted heavily.

“Come,” Darpan said when they had recovered, “I’ll...take you to my home. You will be safe there.” Ajay could only nod, and Darpan helped him stand before they slowly walked off in the direction of Darpan's village. 

***

Darpan's house was little more than a shack, overcrowded with people. Darpan explained that he took in people whose homes had been destroyed by the royal army. 

“The soldiers around here like to shoot first and ask questions later,” Darpan had said.

Overall, it wasn’t bad. It was a nice place to stay and recuperate. It gave him time to figure out how to scatter his mother’s ashes and get the whole bus fiasco sorted out, should he need to. It was his third day staying with Darpan when it happened. Ajay heard gunfire and screaming, and saw fire. 

“Ajay, we must get you out of here!” But the soldiers were on them before they could go anywhere. Ducking down to try to avoid the gunshots, he barely had time to try to think of a way to escape before he was struck on the back of the head with the butt of a gun and dropped to the ground like a sack.

***

“This one’s all yours, De Pleur.” Ajay’s half-conscious mind missed the ‘r’ at the end.

De Pleu? That was French…’from rain’, maybe? It was a nice name…

The bag was pulled off his head, and Ajay saw he was in a dark metal cell. His hands were tied to the back of the chair, and his legs were similarly strapped to the legs of the chair. The chair itself was bolted to the floor. Ajay didn’t want to think why.

“Ah, you’re awake. Perfect, we can get started.”

“Started with- AHHHHH!!!!” A taser was jammed into his torso, and he screamed. He had a second of reprieve before the current flooded his veins again, his whole body jerking and writhing as he tried to twist away from the pain.

“STOP!! STOP IT, PLEASE!!!” The taser was pulled away, and Ajay fell limp, trembling. For a second, all was quiet. The moment he tried to lift himself up, however, the taser dug itself into his body again. 

“AH! AAAAAHHHHHHH!!! AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!”

When it finally stopped, Ajay was practically unconscious again. The man named De Pleu stepped forward and raised his chin, looking in Ajay’s eyes.

“Mm, I like that look. You’ll be nice and pliant for me now, won’t you?”

“Pl-please…”

“Yes, perfect. Now, what are you and your Golden Path buddies planning now? Another assassination attempt? Going to blow up our supplies? What is it?”

“Golden...Path…? Wh-what-AHHHH!!!!”

“No lies, now, no trying to deny it. Just the truth. What are you planning?”

“I...don’t know any...Golden...Path…” De Pleur sighed.

“And here I thought you were going to be pliant. No matter, you’ll break eventually, they always do.” De Pleur’s voice had faded and come back again as he spoke, and when Ajay looked up he saw the knife mere moments before it plunged into his left thigh.

“GAAAAAHHHHH!!!!” 

“The Golden Path. Where are they going?”

“I don’t-” The knife twisted. Ajay didn’t recognize his voice when he screamed.

“What are they planning?”

“Please-” He choked when a fist rammed into his gut. Another fist across his face, a knee to his ribs. On and on the brutal beating went, until he was bruised all over and his lip was torn and bleeding. His vision started to distort, his head fell limp. He barely heard the man when he spoke next.

“The Golden Path. Where are they going?” Ajay was too far gone to answer, until a sharp smack brought him painfully back to reality.

“Don’t pass out on me now, not until I have answers.”

“I...don’t...know...any...Golden...Path…” Ajay grunted as his hair was violently gripped and yanked back.

“You will tell me what I need to know, even if you gasp out the words with your dying breath.” He was going to say something else, but his phone rang, with a ringtone that sounded childish and much too lighthearted for the current situation.

“Oh! Excuse me, this is my daughter. This works out well anyways. Since you’re being stubborn, I’ll leave you with my friend Aarav and see if he can’t...loosen you up.” The man picked up his phone and walked away, cooing to somebody named Ashley. As he left, he nodded to another man who stepped in, grinning maniacally.

“It’s been so long since I’ve had a stubborn one,” he said, “And men were always my preference…” He knelt down to untie the ropes at his ankles, and Ajay clearly saw that the man’s face was distorted with injuries. 

“You have such lovely eyes,” the man continued, grinning up at him, “I can’t wait to see the shame in them.” Ajay didn’t understand what he meant until the man began to unbutton his pants and pull them down.

“N-no, no, stop!”

“That’s what they all say, in the beginning,” the man said with a sigh before he place his mouth around Ajay’s member and began to suck. 

“N-no, stop, get off me! Stop it! G-get off!” Ajay struggled as best he could, but Aarav held his hips firmly, and the sucking became more powerful.

“N...s-stop...get off…” He couldn't deny that his member was hard as a rock already, and that seemed to please the other man.

“Ooh, it’s been awhile since I’ve had a good boy like you. I have something else in mind for you.” The sucking resumed, rough and powerful, and Ajay couldn’t help bucking into the man’s mouth. He felt hands gently massaging his balls, but just when he felt it would all come undone the sensation stopped. Aarav pulled away, leaving Ajay panting heavily. The touches were soft after that, gentle fingers tracing up and down his member, nowhere near enough to make him come.

“Gh…” 

“Feeling the pressure already? Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone if you crack…” Those fingers never stopped their motions, and Ajay pressed his lips together to keep from begging. He held up well, but when the tongue was added to the motion, Ajay was lost. His hips started bucking, sounds resuming once more.

“P-please…” He heard a sinister chuckle, and suddenly he regretted begging. The attention to his member stopped, the man lifted his hips into the air and Ajay felt a tongue dip into the area he’d never let anybody see before. He felt his previous aversion return, and he started struggling again.

“N-no...please…” He couldn’t do it. He didn’t have the strength to fight back anymore.

“Stop…” His voice was barely a whisper.

“But we haven’t even started yet.” The tongue was gone, and by the time Ajay noticed its absence, something much bigger was pressing inside of him. The pain was agonizing, and it felt like he was being split in half. His head whipped back and forth as the man cruelly pressed inside him, and Ajay felt tears pool in his eyes. The man was merciless as he sheathed himself fully inside of Ajay and began to thrust. He was equally as merciless when he rammed into Ajay’s prostate and began to abuse the little spot. 

“P-please…” Ajay begged, but there was no release. On and on it went, endless thrusting until Ajay was screaming for it without abandon.

“Please, please!”

“Please what?” Ajay heard the smirk. Aarav knew he’d won. Ajay didn’t care, and that made tears spill from his eyes constantly.

“Please! Please make me come, please make me come, I want to come, please…!” He was so desperate he didn’t care what he sounded like.

“Well, since you asked so nicely…” Aarav pulled Ajay’s hips up firmly and the sharp snap of their hips together had Ajay moaning with relief.

“Go on,” Aarav panted, “Go ahead and come. Come all over yourself like a little whore.” Ajay felt his cheeks heat up for a whole different reason, but he didn’t care. Aarav’s hand jerked up and down his member and he snapped, crying out as he released. His whole body jerked and he screamed out his pleasure, feeling Aarav empty himself inside of Ajay. It was only when he started to come down that the horror of what he’d done sank in, and he began to sob.

“Now, remember,” Aarav said, putting Ajay back into his pants, zipping him up and trying his legs to the chair again, “Be good for Paul, or I’ll have to teach you a lesson again.” Ajay was still trembling from the aftershocks of his orgasm when the man named De Pleu came in again.

“Oh, good, it looks like Aarav did a good job of breaking you. Now, are you ready to tell me what you know?”

“Plea...please…”

“Just tell me what you know, and I’ll make it stop. It doesn’t have to be much, just a name, a date. Anything, anything at all.”

“D...Dar...pan…” 

“Darpan? Good, good. Who is he?”

“He...helped me...rescued me…” His consciousness started to fade again, and De Pleu slapped him again.

“Focus. Darpan, the man who rescued you. He was part of a group, wasn’t he?”

“I don’t...know…” This time, the slap was a punishment.

“Don’t clam up on me now, what is the group planning?”

“I...I don’t…” De Pleu dug his fingers into the wound in Ajay’s leg, eliciting another prolonged scream.

“What was this Darpan doing?”

“He-he had a house! He said he housed people who’d lost their homes to the royal army! Please, please, I don’t know anything! I just want to scatter my mother’s ashes, please, please let me go!” De Pleur was seconds away from digging his fingers in deeper when suddenly he felt a chill run up his spine.

“Can you believe it, Paul? My stepson is finally coming home! I do wish it were under better circumstances, he’s here to scatter Ishwari’s ashes, after all, but he’s coming! Oh, I’m almost giddy, Paul!”

“What’s your name?” De Pleur growled, slapping Ajay when he didn’t answer fast enough.

“Your name!”

“A-A-Ajay Gh-Gha-Ghale. A-Ajay...Ghale…”

“Pity he’s Mohan’s son. Ajay Ghale, the sound of it makes me sick to my stomach. Perhaps he’ll let me legally change his name to Ajay Min…”

Fuck. Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck. I am fucked, I am so fucked. Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…

That was all De Pleur could think as he put the bag over Ajay’s head again, untied him, and dragged him out to his car. He dropped him within sight of the palace, untying his hands and feet and holding a knife to his throat.

“Now you listen to me, and you listen good. The Golden Path tortured you for information, do you understand? DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!” Ajay nodded jerkily.

“Don’t you dare breathe a word of me to anyone, understand? If you so much as think about telling anyone what I did, you’ll be right back where you FUCKING STARTED, UNDERSTAND?!” De Pleur dug his fingers into the wound in Ajay’s thigh, making him cry out again.

“Yes! Please, please, I won’t tell anyone, I won’t tell anyone!”

“Not a fucking soul, you hear? Now walk to the fucking palace, got it?” By the time Ajay recovered his senses, De Pleur was gone.

***

Pagan had shut himself in his office, knocking everything over and breaking all the china. Ajay was gone. They shot the bus, everything went to shit, and now he didn’t even have a body to cradle. Ajay was just. Fucking. GONE. His only stepson, the only family he had, rotting in a fucking ditch because he trusted a bunch of fucking monkeys with one simple fucking task. 

“K-King Min?”

“Leave me the FUCK ALONE!”

“I-it’s Ajay, sir, he’s been found.”

“Found? WHERE? WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?!”

“He walked right up to the palace gates. He’s been badly beaten, sir, the doctors are treating him now.” Pagan had never run so fast in his life.

“AAAAAAGGGGHHHH!!!!”

“P-please bear with it a little while longer…” Pagan felt his stomach clench at the sound. His stepson, his only living relative, was in pain. The first time he heard his stepson’s voice, and it was a scream of agony. The guard to Pagan’s left took the brunt of his wrath, the guard’s lifeless body littered with pen marks. 

“Clean that shit up!” He barked at another guard, shrugging out of his jacket. Things were fucked up enough as it was, the last thing he needed was for Ajay’s first sight to be him covered in blood. The screams had dulled to low moans by this point, and Pagan took a deep breath to compose himself. Ajay couldn't see the tyrant, not right now. Right now, he needed a father. He opened the door.

“K-king Min, sir! He-he’s been badly injured, but he should pull through just fine…”

“How. Bad.” He could already see Ajay’s split lip, and the way he was jerking and trembling on the bed. Panic gripped him like it hadn’t in a long time.

“He was beaten, and tasered multiple times. He has a deep knife wound in his left thigh that has been aggravated severely, but we’ve stitched it up and it should start to heal. And...he...he was…”

“Was what.”

“...A-assaulted, sir. That is to say...raped. He...we’re pretty sure he was tortured.” Pagan’s hands clenched into fists.

“Get out.” The doctors were only too keen to obey, and Pagan locked the door, sinking into a chair and taking one of Ajay’s hands.

“Ajay...My sweet boy…” On a table beside the bed, Pagan spotted Ishwari’s ashes, safe and sound. Thank god for that, at least. Ajay shouldn't have to be denied the chance to lay his mother to rest after all this.

It’s almost a day before Ajay woke up. Pagan smiled, placing a hand gently on Ajay’s bruised cheek.

“Ajay...How are you feeling?” 

“Wh-who…?” Suddenly it felt like Pagan was the one that had been stabbed with the knife.

“My name is Pagan Min.” When that elicited no response from Ajay, Pagan’s face fell.

“I...I knew your mother. Did...did she never tell you about me? About your sister Lakshmana?” Recognition flickered in Ajay’s eyes.

“Lakshmana...Mom…wanted to be...taken back to Lakshmana...I...I had no idea what that was until right now…” Suddenly he gasped.

“M-mom!” He tried to sit up, and Pagan felt his heart stop when he saw Ajay’s eyes glaze over from the pain.

“Shh, it’s alright, dear boy, just relax, she’s over there, safe and sound. See, look.” Ajay tilted his head to the side, letting out a sigh of relief when he saw the familiar urn engraved with his mother’s name. He wanted to stay awake, find out more about this man, but he couldn’t. His eyes were fluttering despite his best efforts.

“P-Pagan…”

“I’m right here, darling boy.”

“S…” His body relaxed, eyes closing again.

“Stay…” He was unconscious the second the word was out. Pagan took Ajay’s hand, pressing it to his cheek.

“I would never dream of leaving.”

***

A week later, Ajay had partially recovered. After learning that Lakshmana’s resting place was only a short helicopter ride away, Ajay had demanded to be taken there, and Pagan only wished he could refuse.

“You really shouldn't be walking around…” Was the only protest he could muster before he succumbed. The trip had taken a lot out of Ajay, but with his mother at rest, Pagan could see the relief written on Ajay’s face. He let him recuperate for another few days, but then he knew he had to start asking questions.

“Ajay, my darling boy...Who did this to you?” Ajay visibly flinched.

“The...the Golden Path…” He’s lying.

“Ajay...Ajay, my boy, you don’t need to be afraid of them anymore. Tell me who did this to you, I’ll make sure they get brought to justice.” Tortured by him personally for daring to touch his precious Ajay, and when he thought of the assault...he shivered, trying to wrestle down the urge to murder people.

“The Golden Path…” Pagan gripped his hand.

“Please, Ajay. I know you’re lying to me. You don’t have to be afraid, I won’t let them hurt you…” Ajay shook his head.

“I can’t. Please…”

“Ajay…”

“Please...please stop asking, please.” Pagan felt physically ill hearing his stepson beg, but he had to know. He couldn’t let this go, for Ajay’s sake. 

“Ajay...I am the king of this country, this is my palace. Nobody will touch you here. Nobody will ever hurt you like that again, no matter how they may have threatened you. Nobody is ever going to do that to you again.” Still Ajay shook his head.

“He said…”

“Who said, Ajay?”

“He said...if I told anyone...I’d be...right back where I started…” Tears pooled in his eyes. “I don’t want to go through that again…” Pagan wrapped his arms around Ajay as gently as he could.

“You won’t, Ajay. You won’t go through that again, I’d die before I let you suffer again.”

“Please…”

“Please, Ajay. Please, please tell me. I’ll make sure they never hurt you ever again. I’ll make sure they’re far away, I’ll make them pay for threatening you. Ajay, please...I’m begging you, Ajay. You’re the only family I have. I need to know who hurt you, I can’t let this go.” Ajay was quiet for a long time, eyes shifting as he debated. Finally he pulled Pagan in close, clutching his back and trembling violently.

“From...from rain. It meant...from rain. De Pleu...Paul...De Pleu. He...wanted to know...about...the Golden Path...what they were doing...I told him I didn’t know, but…” Ajay’s voice became clogged with tears.

“He-he wouldn’t listen…And-and then his phone rang, and...another man...A-Aarav...came in, and...and he...he made me…I didn’t want to...but I c-couldn’t...help it...It was so...I didn’t want to, I-”

“Shh...Shh, it’s alright Ajay, it’s alright. He’ll never hurt you again, Ajay, I promise. It’s alright, Ajay, I’m here, I’ve got you...Shh...Shh...I’m here…” Pagan held Ajay with one arm, and the other pulled out his cell phone, typing blind.

[Message to Gary] Get me Paul. NOW.

Nobody would ever hurt his precious Ajay again. Not Paul, not Aarav, not ANYBODY.


	2. Payback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A second chapter, because you asked for it ^^ And there will probably be a third because I want some Pajay fluff in there.

“You...asked to see me, sir?” Paul was shaking in his boots. Good. Let him sweat a little.

“Paul. Ajay’s been found.”

“That’s...That’s good! You have him back, all is right in the world.”

“Yes, all is right in the world. My world, but not Ajay’s. He was tortured. And do you want to guess who it was that did it?”  
Paul shook his head.

“Your little understudy, Aarav. He went ahead and tortured Ajay without asking you first, then let him go. Judging by the look on your face, that was after you found out what he was doing and demanded he be returned to me, am I right?” Paul nodded shakily.

“Look, I get it, you finally had an understudy - I remember how excited you were - and you didn’t want him killed for this fuckup. If it were Ajay, I would have done the same thing. I forgive you, Paul, but I won’t forgive your understudy. He needs to be punished, and it’s your job to do it. You make sure his death is nice and slow, understand, Paul? We’ll deal with your punishment later. Be aware, the more I hear Aarav scream, the lighter I’ll go on you.” Paul was almost giddy when he left. Aarav was going to suffer for DAYS, anything to make Pagan happy.

Pagan really was impressed by how Paul tortured Aarav. He heard screaming, and then he didn’t, because Aarav had screamed himself hoarse and wasn’t given time to let his voice recover. He smiled serenly when Paul brought him the corpse.

“Excellent Job, Paul,” he said, beaming, “That more than makes up for Ajay’s assault.” Paul beamed, relieved.

“Glad to be of service,” he said.

“Yes, yes,” Pagan said dismissively, “but now there’s the matter of his torture. And that was all on you, wasn’t it, Paul?” Pagan nodded, and the two soldiers at the door grabbed Paul, holding him tight.

“Bring him down to the interrogation room and leave him there. I’ll be down later to torture him. While you’re waiting, though, if any of you have made the lifestyle choice...feel free to have fun. And just to be clear, I mean find someone who’s gay and let them have fun with Paul. It shouldn’t be hard to find someone, just look for whoever looks especially pissy and hasn’t participated in any of the morale days.” Paul begged, but Pagan ignored him, straigtening his suit and walking out of the room. Ajay was eager to get to know his stepfather, and Pagan never missed an opportunity to visit and get to know his stepson.


	3. Family Building

“Ajay? Are you awake?”

“Barely...come on in…” Pagan smiled as he slipped into the room where Ajay was. He was indeed half asleep, rolling over and forcing his eyes open, sitting up when he decided he wouldn’t stay awake lying down.

“Pagan...How have you been?” Pagan smiled as he took a seat next to Ajay.

“I’ve been well, Ajay. Worried about you, of course, but otherwise well. And you?”

“Don’t worry about me, I’m fine. Honestly...this bed is incredible, except that I’ll never want to leave it.” Pagan laughed.

“I can’t agree more, but you don’t have to leave it anytime soon.” Ajay smiled.

“Yeah. So...how long have you been king?”

“Oh, twenty years or so. There was a civil war here in Kyrat, the royal family was useless, so I stepped in and put it to an end. Ajay nodded. That didn’t quite make sense, but after what he’d been through he was just glad he had someone.

“You and I...are...family, right?” Pagan smiled.

“Of course, Ajay. Your father was Mohan Ghale and your mother was Ishwari Ghale. When Ishwari came to me I happily adopted you as my stepson. We may not be family by blood but I love you all the same.” Ajay smiled, holding out an arm for a hug that Pagan happily gave.

“I’ll always be there for you, Ajay.”

“Thanks.” There was a somewhat tense silence.

“And what about...that...other guy? The one who...did this. Um…” 

“He’s in prison, Ajay. He won’t touch you ever again.”

“In prison far away?”

“In prison in my basement, but he has round the clock guards and I’ll be seeing him myself later on.” Torture, Ajay’s mind supplied. 

“Um...Will I...be able to hear anything? Like, at night or whatever?” 

“Of course not, darling Ajay. You deserve nothing but absolute peace of mind. Let me deal with all the dark parts of this country, alright? You just sleep easy knowing that you’re safe.” Ajay nodded. He could be content with that.

“It’s...kind of fucked up to torture violent criminals…” He suggested timidly, and Pagan smiled.

“I know, Ajay. I wouldn't do it if it wasn’t necessary.” Ajay nodded.

“Okay. Just...keep me out of it?”

“That was always the plan. Give it a few more days, and we can go visit Ishwari together, does that sound alright?” Ajay smiled.

“Yeah. That sounds great. Thanks...um...dad…” Pagan smiled sadly.

“Ajay, you don’t need to rush into the ‘dad’ thing for my sake…” Ajay shook his head.

“I want to. I never knew who my dad was, or why he wasn’t with us...All the other kids in school drew pictures of their mommies and daddies and...sometimes I’d draw a daddy in my pictures just so I wouldn’t be left out. I’ve wanted someone to call my dad for years, and...well, now I have someone. I’m not letting that go.” Pagan smiled, pulling Ajay in for a hug.

“Then I’ll do everything in my power to be the best dad I can be and make up for all the years you had to be alone...son.” Ajay closed his eyes. It was a little fucked here in Kyrat, but just maybe he’d finally found where he belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> Aarav's face is all scarred and deformed from all the times he's been kicked in the face untying peoples' legs. Implied character death at the end, but I can always add another chapter showing what I had in mind for their deaths.


End file.
